Kisame's Birthday Lollies!
by Moka-chan
Summary: Kisame's having a bad birthday and Itachi cheers him up! ItaKisa and a bit of SasoDei and KakuHida Fluff!


Kisame sighed for probably the sixty-fifth time that day. He had decided to get away from the rest of the Akatsuki and found himself watching the sunset. Again, he sighed. It was his birthday today. It wasn't exactly his best birthday ever. Not that he expected a great birthday from the Akatsuki, but it had been worse than he thought it would be. 

-Flashback-

Kisame hummed the 'Happy Birthday' song to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. As he walked into the room, he noticed Kakuzu bent over the coffee maker, muttering curses to himself. 

"Something wrong?" Kakuzu looked up and glared at him with a look that could kill. 

"That idiotic blonde Deidara stuffed clay in the coffee machine." The large man growled, going back to fixing the machine and cursing. Kisame inched away from Kakuzu and glanced at Sasori, who also happened to be in the room.

"Why'd Deidara do that?" He whispered, low enough so the frustrated man couldn't hear. Kakuzu had been known to kill someone at the slightest thing when he didn't get his coffee. Sasori just shrugged and watched Kakuzu with amusement. 

"I have no clue. But I have a feeling if Kakuzu doesn't fix the coffee maker soon; Deidara's going be in trouble. Dei always looks so cute when he's scared." After Sasori said this, Kakuzu suddenly slammed this hand down on the counter and stormed out of the room, nearly running into Konan who had decided to stand in the doorway. The blue-haired woman frowned and looked at Kisame and Sasori curiously. 

"Did we run out of coffee?" 

--A couple of hours later—

After Kisame had eaten breakfast and watched Kakuzu chase an _adorable_ (In Saori's opinion) Deidara down the hall, he sat in the living room quietly, wondering if anyone remembered his birthday. Suddenly Tobi ran into the room, latched onto Kisame, and screamed "Happy Birthday, Kisame-senpai!" 

Kisame smiled at Tobi and tried to get away from the masked man, only to have Tobi latch onto him again. 

"Thank you, Tobi. Now please let go." Tobi obeyed, letting go of Kisame and holding up a piece of paper. 

"Here's your present Kisame-sempai!" Tobi said cheerfully before putting the 'gift' in Kisame's hand and skipping away. Kisame looked at the paper and sighed. It was a drawing of Tobi and him holding hands. After he put the drawing away, Hidan came into the room and grinned at the fish-like man.

"Hey fish-face! I got you something for your birthday!" Kisame blinked at Hidan and smiled. 

"Wow. Really?" Hidan nodded and held out a _very_ large book, which he placed in Kisame's hands. 

"This tells you everything you need to know about Jashin-sama and pleasing him! You _will_ use it, right." Hidan looked at Kisame expectantly as Kakuzu came into the room, glaring at Kisame. The stitched man's glare promised pain if he rejected the book. Kisame gulped and forced a smiled. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I use this wonderful book?" At this Hidan grinned again and turned, running into Kakuzu. 

"Oh! Hi, Kakuzu! You were wrong! Kisame _does_ like my book!" Kisame watched as the two walked away, Kakuzu nodding occasionally as Hidan ranted. 

Kisame examined the book and smiled. He could put this under his broken stool so it wouldn't tip over! At least he got something useful.

--End Flashback--

The rest of the day hadn't been different from a normal day, except for the fact that he didn't see Itachi all day. Kisame frowned. Itachi had abandoned him on his birthday! As Kisame was sinking further into his angst, he suddenly felt a soft tap on his shoulder. 

"Kisame?" Looking up, Kisame saw Itachi standing behind him, holding something out of Kisame's sight. 

"Hello, Itachi-san. Where have you been all day?" Kisame asked as Itachi sat down next to him, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. 

"I went to get you something." Suddenly a large, colorful bag was held if front of Kisame's face. Glancing over at Itachi, who was looking away, Kisame took the bag and opened it, revealing a couple of large lollipops. Kisame grinned and took one out, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth. 

"Thank you Itachi-san!" He said cheerfully, hugging the other man. Itachi smiled (Shocking) at Kisame and stood up, motioning for the man to follow him. "Follow me; I have another present for you in my room."

---------

This oneshot is dedicated to a friend of mine since sheseems to really love it and suggested it in the first place! So, thank you for reading thisfluffy oneshot and please review! 


End file.
